Operation Purple Heart (Blyndblitz)
On a mission titled Operation Purple Heart, two regiments of clone jungle troopers were deployed to the mountains of the jungle world of Avoxia V in 19 BBY. Their goal was to kill the Sparatists strategist Na'vi Ga'narr and destroy the mountain base located in the Hagros Mountains. It was supervised by Jedi Master Arryan Hav'narbuddrezzar and the Special Environments Warfare Command. Background When the Clone Wars began in 22 BBY, clone troops were sent to all parts of the galaxy to battle Separatists droids. The 23rd Jungle Warfare Brigade was founded in 21 BBY as part of special operations for harsh jungle planets. After chasing Na'vi Ga'narr to the Separatists-held planet of Avoxia V, the Republic saw this as a one-chance opportunity. The Republic had already wanted to retake Avoxia V, and with the Separatists strategist there, it seemed like the perfect opportunity to attack. The tree-covered mountains of Avoxia V made it an ideal location for jungle troopers. Assault Force Hav'narbuddrezzar and the SEWC sent are large task force to take over the base, which was heavily armed. It consisted of 4,608 jungle troopers, 4 clone commandos, and 114 gunships to carry the troops to the mountains. No Jedi was available to lead the attack, so the clone troops' ground commander was Senior Commander Graa. Their task force included the following: *Lionheart Regiment, 23rd Jungle Warfare Brigade *Greenstreak Regiment, 23rd Jungle Warfare Brigade *Delta Squad, Arca Company, Zero Five Commando, Special Operations Brigade *A package of 114 LAAT/I gunships from the 127th Gunship Wing *''Green Grass'', a Venator-class Star Destroyer from the Open Circle Fleet 3rd Battle of Avoxia V After organizing the force, Green Grass, holding all the vehicles and troops, traveled to Avoxia V. Lionheart Regiment would lead a frontal assault on Mount Gallot, the mountain the base was on, while Greenstreak Company would camp on the mountain across from it to fire on the droids. Delta Squad would enter secretly through the back to disable the heavy assault guns. They operation was to take no more than 48 hours. After Green Grass entered the atmosphere, the gunships were deployed. Immediately after, Separatists AA guns fired at the gunships. Several were shot down. The ones carrying Lionheart Regiment and Senior Commander Graa landed at the foothills of Gallot. However, the gunship carrying Commander Agrarr was hit. It crashed slightly beneath the targeted position of Greenstreak Regiment. It was manageable, but it would take time to rescue the troops. After dropping off its Lionheart troops, the gunship carrying Delta Squad sped around the mountains, low and quiet. It landed on the back of Mount Gallot, where Delta Squad came off and proceeded toward the base. Lionheart Company attacked the base. Mount Gallot was not steep, so the Seppies sent down B1 battle droids. The clones blasted at them, and continued to move up. However, there was a fatal flaw in the Republic's plan to attack. They did not know when Ga'narr would leave, so they sent troops without investigation of the droid units within the base. Octuptarra droids came out, which forced the regiment to move back. Meanwhile, Greenstreak's situation was not much better. The droids had focused all their artillery on the mountain, blowing apart rock and trees. The regiment struggled to fire their mortars. A small platoon was heading toward the gunship crash to rescue Commander Agrarr. Their unit was too big, and they could not move down without the Separatists noticing and firing at them. A squad was sent down to the gunship. They found that only 6 troops were alive; Agrarr among them. They slowly brought them back up to the platoon, where they were given medical treatment. Delta Squad slowly reached the base. The base was being attacked currently from 2 sides: the front (Lionheart), and the right (Greenstreak). They planted charges along the west and detonated them, to draw off more units. When the guards left, the scaled the wall and proceeded to the side, where the droids' big guns was demolishing Greenstreak Regiment. Lionheart Regiment was still fighting the Tri-droids. Agrarr's regiment was launching mortars rounds at the octuptarra droids, but with the artillery blasting at them, only a fourth of the shots hit the droids. Graa got his men to gather up all the explosives they had. The rocket launchers were supposed to be used for destroying the base's walls, but their situation was too desperate. They blew up the Octuptarra droids, only to find an army of B1 droids behind them. Graa and his troops continued to push on. Category:Operation Category:Blyndblitz Category:Mission Category:Failed Missions